Topics
by lelouch atobe
Summary: Hyotei and Seigaku will be undergoing an exchange student program. Regulars of Seigaku Tennis Club will going to study at Hyotei for at least one month. How do Hyotei will going to act at this?. Find out.


**Hyotei Topic**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis. I only like the characters especially the Hyotei Regulars but I do not own anything. I swear even though I want it. \\()/

Hyotei Gakuen decided to make a contract with the Seigaku. The contract tells that Seigaku and Hyotei will be having an exchange student program. The student that will be chosen will be exchange with the designated school for at least one month. The student chosen in Seigaku must study for at least one month in Hyotei same with the other school.

The Seigaku chooses the nine regular players of Seigaku Tennis Club named as Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Kikumaru, Takamura, Inui, Kaido, Momoshiro and Echizen. Those nine people are chosen (requested) by the student council president of Hyotei whose father is the biggest board member of Hyotei Academy which is Atobe. Of course Atobe can do this because there is nothing impossible for the heir of family Atobe right?.

Today is the first day of the exchange student program. The Hyotei regulars of tennis club are talking to each other. Their practices is early in the morning meaning the other students still doesn't arrived yet at the school grounds.

"Hoi, Atobe why are you late you said we will practice early but you are later than everyone of us. You are the Captain but you are the latest. What do you think you are?." Shishido said to arriving Atobe.

"Ahn, Ore-sama thinks he is beautiful thing that ever happen in the world so Ore-sama is late because Ore-sama is checking his grooming and to make sure that Ore-sama's beauty will not be lost and that no one can overcome it. Na, Kabaji?." Atobe said with a smirk in his face and an arrogant gesture with an insight pose.

"Usu" Kabaji said.

"Ha?, what are you saying it is not the point." Shishido responded.

"But Ore-sama is really beautiful right?" Atobe continues.

"Usu" Kabaji responded to Atobe like before.

"Heh, whatever?" Shishido said to Atobe with a shrugged.

"By the way Atobe we heard that the Seigaku will going to study here for one month. Is that true?." Oshitari asked Atobe.

"Yes, I invited them to see how great our school is and also to let them see our greatness. Then Ore-sama invites them to our school." Atobe said with a smirk to Oshitari.

"Wheh, we know you only like to play with Tezuka and you wanted him to see so you invited him to our school, right Atobe?". Gakuto laugh and intervened to the group.

"Your right Gakuto, you guess it right. Hahahaha!" Shishido said.

Because of what Gakuto said Atobe blushes his cheeks.

"Hahaha!, I thought that also." Oshitari said.

Seeing Atobe blushes even Ootori wanted to laugh but because he is very kind he try to hide his laugh. He doesn't like to laugh and hurt other people so he really try to hide it but because of how his teammates reacts he can't really hide the laugh so he permits his self to smile. The curve in his lips is noticeable.

"Shut Up, Of course not!." Atobe said still blushing.

The members still continues to laugh. The noise they made make Jirou awake.

"Hey, what happen?. Is there are visitors coming?." Jirou energetically said to no one particular in the group.

"Yes, regulars of Seigaku will going to come here in Hyotei and they will stay here for one month." Atobe answers Jirou.

"What?, so I can see Fuji!, Wow, Fuji is great! I want to play with him, can I, Can I, Can I Atobe?" Jirou exclaimed while jumping up and down.

"Yes, You can Jirou." Atobe sigh.

"Marui is great but Fuji is also great I like to play to both of them. I wish Marui will not be mad if I will play with Fuji and become a fan of Fuji, Hehehe!" Jirou said.

"As if Marui will gonna be hurt." Shishido said.

"Shishido-san!". Ootori sign to stop Shishido to speaking. "Sempai Jirou might be hurt."

"Ok, Ok" only Shishido said.

"Then, If Seigaku will study hear we can be their classmates, right?." Hiyoshi said.

"Yes, and I want you all to be nice to them when they will arrived at Hyotei grounds." Atobe said.

"Huh, I wish I will not be classmate with that data head Inui." Gakuto said.

"Me, too. He might get our data without our knowing." Oshitari nods at what Gakuto said.

"But Gakuto like to be classmate with Kikumaru of Seigaku, right Mukahi?." Jirou said to Gakuto tapping Gakuto's shoulder.

"Of course not." Gakuto respond angrily. "What do you mean Jirou?."

"Mukahi-sempai can play doubles with that Kikumaru." Ootori added to what Jirou saids.

"No, I do not like to play doubles with that neko freak. His acrobatics sucks." Gakuto said while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"But he defeated you in the National so your acrobatics sucks not him." Hiyoshi said to Gakuto while chuckling.

"Shut Up!, What side are you Hiyoshi?, You pisses me everytime you speak!." Grunging Gakuto said.

"His above you." Hiyoshi said.

Because of that Gakuto goes to Hiyoshi and Hiyoshi run then Gakuto follows him. They run for almost one hour. Poor !. Gakuto is really mad now.

"That two are really energetic." Ootori said.

"They love to run." Gentleman Oshitari said.

"Alright let's wait till our visitors arrived." Atobe flicks his hand and order to do also the laps.

**Author's Note:** I hope you like my first fanfic. about Hyotei. ^_^


End file.
